dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Objects
An object is a feature that lets you spawn over 300 objects that are used in GTA: San Andreas. List of Objects (By UNRATED69) *1-5: Ramps *6-11: Blockades *12-16: Gates *17-18: Garage Doors *19: Door *20: Slot Machine *21: Roulette Table *22: OTB Machine *23-26: Arcade Games *27-29: Video Game Consoles *30-35: Vending Machines *36-38: Street Vendors *39-42: Exercize Equipment *43-45: Basketball Hoops *46: Pool Table *47-48: Video Poker *49: Blackjack Table *50: Wheel of Fortune *51: Crate *52: Chalkboard *53-57: Doors *58: Barn Door *59-64: Food *65: Cigar *66: Four Dragons Garage Door *67: Hotel Doors *68: Casino Door *69: Garage Door *70: Door *71-73: Large Military Doors *74: Launch Bay Cover *75: Construcion Portable *76: Boat Door *77: Casino Basement Door *78: Crack Palace Door *79-80: Crane *81: Cover for Area 69 Vent *82-84: Aircraft Carrier Back and Top Doors *85: LS Stadium *86: Buildings/Shops *87-104: Pool Balls/Cues *105-106: Bottles *107: Coffin *108: Window *109: Metal Ammo Crate *110: Curtains *111: Key Card Pad *112: Ramp(Used to Drive Vehicles into Trailers, like in Grey Imports) *113-114: Trailer Doors *115: Garage Door *116: Explosive Barrel *117: Box Pallet *118: Door *119: Small Crate *120: Bed *121: Ammo Crate *122: Box *123: Dumpster *124: Boxes Covered With Green Tarp *125: LS Docks Gate *126: Garage Door *127: Metal Sheet *128-129: Cardboard Boxes *130: Burglary Mission Object(Untextured) *131: Cardboard Box *132: Ladder, Boxes, Garbage Can, Wood Pile *133: Pillar w/ Crane *134: Dumpster Ramp *135: LS Drainage Ditch Gate *136: Tire *137: Firewood *138: Rhyme Book *139: Sprunk Can *140: Flag *141: Skylight *142: Maid Cart *143: Jefferson Motel Door *144: Air Vent Cover *145: Scaffold *146: Donuts *147: Wood Fence *148-153: Cop Pieces *154: Scaffold *155-157: Palomino Creek ATM *158-160: Safe *161: Door *162: Haybale *163: Stack of Haybales *164: Marijuana Plants *165: Bench *166: Portable Toilet *167: Clothes Icon *168: Streetlight *169-170: Vendor Stands *171: Small Garage Door *172: Gate *173-175: Spotlight *176-179: Shipping Crates *180: Shipping Crate Chain *181: Phone *182: Drug Package *183: Nitrous Bottle *184: Cardboard Box *185: Full Dumpster *186-188: Shipping Crates *189: Spike Strip *190: Cone *191: 2 Wheel Test Wall *192-193: Ground Border *194: Metal Sheet/Window *195: Minigun *196-197: Zero's Antenna *198: Zero's Bomb *199: Zero's Barrel *200: Zero's Magnet *201: Zero's Metal Plank *202: Bag from Interdiction *203: Parachute from Interdiction *204: Supply Canister from N.O.E. *205-206: Yellow Barrels *207: Ammo Crate Stack *208: Cinema Screen *209: Cargo Plane Interior *210: Cargo Plane Boxes *211: Cargo Plane Racks *212-213: Green Goo Box *214: Construcion Site Pallet *215: Cherry Poppers Box *216: Stack of Cardboard Boxes *217: Cargo Plane Box *218: CLL Box *219: Parachute Target *220-221: Barbed Wire Fence *222: Quarry Detonator *223: Dynamite *224-225: Dynamite Box *226: No Tresspassing Sign *227: Private Property Sign *228-229: Counterfit Chip Machine *230: Wheelchair *231-232: Hanging Meat *233: Freezer Door *234-236: Meat *237: Freefall Plane Panel *238: Freefall Plane *239: Car Door *240: Airplane Stairs *241-243: Cardboard Boxes *244: Casino Blueprints *245: Mansion Door *246: Door *247: Air Con Fan *248: Generator *249: Large Metal Door *250: Broken Generator *251: Empty Cargo Plane *252: Cargo Plane Ramp *253: UFO Shaped House *254: Missile *255: Key Pad *256: Basketball *257-258: Destroyed Cars *259: Shooting Range Target Rack *260-266: Shooting Range Target Pieces *267: Cop *268: Rock *269: Gargage *270: Wood Stack *271: Rock *272: Buoy *273: Bloodring Repair Pickup *274-278: Casino Chips *279: Roulette Wheel *280: Roulette Selector *281: Benchpress Weight *282-284: Towels *285-286: Small Weights *287: Basketball *288: Undersea Rock *289-291: Casino Chips *292: Support for Wheel of Fortune *293: Wheel of Fortune Table *294: Casino Chips *295: Fast Food Computer *296-297: Chairs *298-299: Booths *300: Stool *301-306: Changing Room Doors *307-316: Food Trays *317: Toll Booth Arm *318: Half Pipes *Explosion *Fire Category:Features